


Baby, Do I?

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musician, Country Music, Do I?, Luke Bryan - Freeform, M/M, alternate universe - cowboys, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick performance by rising legend Jim Kirk, but there's something different about this performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Do I?

The lights narrowed on the small stage and the crowd silenced as a young man in worn jeans and old boots made his way to the stage. He was wearing a cowboy hat, but it was quickly removed as he took a seat on the bar stool that had been set out for him. He adjusted his guitar before moving the old fashioned mic in front of his face, flashing a brilliant smile at the shuffling crowd. “Hey, everyone. Welcome to Enterprise, and I thank you for coming out tonight, even if it wasn’t just to listen to some bad singing by yours truly,” he told them, and a quiet chuckle filled the room as he shifted his instrument to his lap and strummed a couple of cords. “This, uh.. This first song is a bit more serious than the songs I usually start things out with, but I felt like it was appropriate for how I was feeling. So, uh.. Forgive me for a moment while I get this out,” he told them, and then strummed some more before settling into a slow rhythm.

**  
_“_ ** _Baby, what are we becoming? It feels just like we’re always running, rolling through the motions every day. I could lean in to hold you, or act like I don’t even know you - seems like you could care less either way…”_

His smile reappeared as he sang, but there was a sadness in his expression and in his voice that told the audience these weren’t just words, but a song dedicated to a special someone in his life.

 

  
_"What happened to that man I used to know? I just want us back to the way we were before…_

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?_  
 _Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?_  
 _Do I have your love? Am I still enough?_  
 _Tell me, don’t I? Or tell me, do I, baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted?_  
 _Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_  
 _Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_  
 _Baby, do I?”_

The melody kept getting stronger as he sang, and he wouldn’t admit it but there were tears in his eyes as he sang. 

 

_"Remember when we didn’t have nothing, but a perfect simple kind of loving? Baby, those sure were the days… There was a time our love ran wild and free, but now I’m second guessing everything I see!"_

 

As Jim kept singing, his blue eyes sparked with memories, and the crowd was starting to sway. There were even a few couples dancing on the outskirts, and his smile grew when he saw the love in their faces as he went back into the chorus.

  
_"Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love? Am I still enough?_  
 _Tell me, don’t I? Or tell me, do I, baby, give you everything that you ever wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_  
 _Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?”_

His guitar got slightly louder in the bridge, but his eyes were now closed, as if forcing himself to keep from looking from the man he was singing about.

 

  
_"Baby, do I still give you what you need?_  
 _Still take your breath away?_  
 _Light up the spark way down deep?_  
 _Baby, do I?!”_

_”Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love? Am I still enough?_  
 _Tell me, don’t I? Or tell me, do I, baby, give you everything that you ever wanted?Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_  
 _Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_  


 

Scattered applause started to fill the small bar, but he kept strumming and humming softly, and before the music stopped, he sang one last time.

 

  
_"Tell me baby, do I get one more try? Do I?_   
_Baby, do I?”_   



End file.
